


Assistant

by VantasyChocolate



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantasyChocolate/pseuds/VantasyChocolate
Relationships: Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul/Tord (Eddsworld), Paul/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Assistant




End file.
